Stealing What's Right
by Torry Ellis
Summary: Running away from home, Torry ends up in Paris. After a run-in with everyone's favorite inspector, Torry flees with the Cooper Gang. Now a wanted man, will Torry become a member of the Cooper Gang?


**Chapter 1: Running from the Law **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly, or any of the characters except Torry. All others, or most, are copyrighted by Sucker Punch.

* * *

_Paris, France. 7:46 PM, September 23, 2010 Weather: Rainy_

_BREAKING NEWS_

_Tom, I'm standing here with inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox of Interpol at the crime scene with breaking news. A major robbery was conducted today at the world famous Mus e Du Louvr Museum. The item stolen, in question, was a robbery most thought impossible - the theft of the Mona Lisa, a world-renouned work of art by Leonardo da Vinci. Local police and Interpol alike are baffled by this seemingly-impossible robbery._

The TV was switched off and the remote tossed to the side. All that was on TV nowadays was news on robberies, drug busts, and stories of actors and actresses getting married, or divorced. As if the world wasn't already in enough turmoil.

In a small motel room perched along a canal in Paris, sat Torry, a thirteen-year-old squirrel who had been on his own for a while now. Disgusted with living with the worst family in history, he finally ran away from home, and hitched a ride to Paris, the only place he thought he'd be free from his family issues forever. He had sleek, brown fur that was oh so soft and plush to the touch, and heterochromiac eyes; one was green and one was purple. He had black hair, butt-length, and somewhat messy; he hadn't found the time to groom himself since he got out of his parent's house.

He was wearing a red polo t-shirt, a dark blue checkered zip-up hoodie, black jeans, and old white sneakers. Even though he was running away from home still, he kept himself clean. He also took his father's wallet, as his father never gave him money of his own. He also lied about his age to stay in the hotel alone, just saying that he never developed physically after he hit the age of thirteen.

He was sitting in his hotel room, bored out of his mind. There really wasn't anything to do, but then again, there was nothing for him to do at his old house either. His parents always mistreated him, and never bought him any good things. Always tormented by his brothers, beaten senseless by his parents, he even had a terrible, cruel babysitter.

Torry finally sat up, too bored to just sit around and do nothing. He was thinking about going to buy some gaming console with the remaining two-thousand bucks he had left over. He grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on, needing some form of warmth. It was pretty cold, and sadly alone today. On his way out of the room, he noticed the calender that was on the wall. September 23... His thirteenth birthday. What a way to spend his birthday, sitting in an unfamiliar setting in an unfamiliar home...

He quietly left the building, shivering a little. Second day of autumn, and it already felt like winter. Did it always feel this way in Paris? He certainly hoped not... He had plans on staying here for a long time. The wind was rather chilly, as it blew against his face, making his body shiver instinctively to create body heat. While I'm out, I'll buy me a scarf... Torry thought to himself, as he made his way to the local GameStop.

As the squirrel walked into the store, the bell on the door making a pleasant jingling noise. He was amazed at the selection of games they had here, and spent at least thirty minutes in the store, picking out a Nintendo DS and quite a few games for it. He paid for the console and the games, and left, smiling. Never had he seen such a miraculous amount of video games in one place!

He took some time on his walk to the local clothing store, taking in the sights of the city's nightlife. It was remarkable and beautiful, seeing all the stores, cars driving by, and even the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Though as he walked on to the store, he heard a faint voice overhead. It sounded rather angry, and female. The most he heard from the voice was "Get back here, Cooper!" Shrugging it off as domestic violence in the local apartment, he kept on walking off to the clothing store.

Five minutes later, he arrived at the store. He was surprised to find it was a convenience store, so there was other things there as well, like energy drinks, toys, flashlights, and clothing. He looked through the store's selection, and finally found a nice scarf, white and pink in color. Thinking it would look cute on him, he went to the cash register, paid for it, put it on, and left, feeling satisfied.

As he was walking back to the hotel, he heard someone behind him, and noticed what he could only presume to be a flashlight shining on him. And then he heard the voice he'd heard earlier, the angry woman. Only now she sounded calmer, yet serious. "Hey, kid, hold it. I need to ask you a few questions."

Torry stopped, and turned around, squinting into the bright light. Barely, he made out a slim frame... Though lucky for her, the woman turned off her flashlight. Under the streetlight, he saw a beautiful fox with brown eyes and long, blue hair. He tilted his head, wondering what she wanted. "Um... What do you need, ma'am?" he asked. He had a soft, somewhat feminine voice. Sometimes people mistook him for a girl, thanks to it, but he didn't mind. It matched his personality, somewhat.

"I am Inspector Carmelita Fox, of Interpol. Have you seen a raccoon, a hippo, and a wheelchair-bound turtle around here, or a van with an odd logo driving by?" she inquired. He wasn't sure why she was looking for these people... But if it was Interpol looking for them, it had to be serious.

"No ma'am, I've not." Torry replied. It felt good to tell the truth.

Carmelita frowned and folded her arms. It looked like she was getting a good look at Torry. "Can you tell me your name, and where you live?" she asked. NOW Torry felt a little scared... He'd either have to lie, or be truthful. So he decided to go with the obvious answer, again.

"Uh... Torry Ellis... I'm from London..." he answered, trying to be as truthful as he could. Hopefully his parents didn't file a missing persons report on him...

Too bad for him. Carmelita grabbed his shoulder firmly. "Torry Ellis, I'm sorry to say that I have a warrant on your arrest for theft of Hubert Ellis, of London." she told him. He gasped, realizing his parents didn't report him to be missing - they reported him taking his father's money! As if he didn't have over a million, being an oil baron and a railroad tycoon...

Not wanting to go to prison, he backed out of her hold. "N-no, I don't wanna go to jail! T-they hate me, my parents hate me!" he said, fearfully, and he turned tail and ran, still clutching his video games. He heard heavy footfalls behind him, knowing very well that Carmelita was chasing him now. There was no taking back what he said; this wasn't a video game. This was real life.

Eventually, he heard a loud shot, amidst all of Carmelita's shouting, and, hoping instinct proved him right, quickly moved to the left, just as a large electrical charge zoomed past him. She was using that electric gun he'd saw her holding on the news, and kicked his tail into high gear, running as fast as he possibly could. He felt there was no escaping her... Until the van she described showed up and pulled over in front of him. The side door opened, and a raccoon was gesturing for him to get in. "Get in, kid!" he urged.

All of a sudden, the footsteps stopped, and the inspector that was chasing him suddenly yelled "COOPER!" loud enough to wake the dead. Or the narcoleptic. Torry, stuck between either getting the hell blasted out of him via shock pistol, or jumping in a van of strangers, closed his eyes, and quickly got into the van. The raccoon quickly shut the door, and the driver, a pink hippo, floored it, making their getaway from Carmelita, who chased them on foot, still screaming at them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Make sure you leave reviews and tell me what you think. Just don't flame me or be cruel with the reviews. Chapter 2 should be up sometime.


End file.
